Life As It Is
by RunSakura
Summary: I'm aiming to make this a good read, like many of my peers who have stories on here.. Don't give up! :)


**So I am back…. A lot of things have happened since my last entry. I'll probably discontinue any stories left unfinished… maybe... I haven't decided yet. Anyway, I'm trying to start a new little story, one that's AU of course, OOC since it won't have anything to do with the soul society but has BayaRuki and IchiHime as the main… anyways, I hope you like my new OneShot… I'm going to try and keep it interesting…and yes…. Lots of cliffhangers!** **I would like to pull Disclaimer, I do not own Bleach or any of the names, I will however, use them in real life situations! So here we go…**

 **Chapter 1**

It was dark. The lights in the apartment seemed to all be off, along with the rest of the neighborhood. The distant and frequent rumbling, indicated that a storm was making its way closer to their homes. Rukia quickly snatched her cellphone off the night stand and poked at the screen rapidly. Byakuya walked in from the balcony, shut the doors behind him, and thoroughly secured them.

"It's definitely coming…" he stated as Rukia sat on their bed, phone in hand.

The screen illuminated her face in the darkness and presented her contentment.

"Orihime and Ichigo are safe! She said that it's already pouring down at their house. I think the weather man said we should be prepared for anything…" she looked nervous.

Byakuya made his way to his side of the bed and slid underneath the blankets. He resettled his pillows and laid on them. With his hand he gestured for her to lay next to him. He was really trying to calm her down, as he knew she didn't care too much for thunderstorms... Especially at night. The first time he experienced a storm with her, was actually quite a story...

…

…

 _ **Ten years ago:**_

" _ **Rukia! If you don't hurry up I'm going to leave you behind! "The little boy called out to her.**_

" _ **Go on ahead, Sani! I'll catch up shortly!" she hollered back.**_

 _ **They were to go swimming in a nearby pond, even though it was already getting late. She was supposed to watch over the boy. But that phone was just too important. As he ran off into the bushes, her eyes fixated back to the screen. Poking away at the buttons, laughing at the responses from her friends. She wasn't doing her job. With a quick swipe, she ended the conversation and started to make her way downstairs. The front door was wide open and from there she could see the fast approaching dark clouds.**_

" _ **Crap, it's gonna storm …" she thought to herself, "Better get Sani back in. "**_

 _ **She tossed her phone on the counter and grabbed an umbrella, but she never once heard the weather alarm from the television… she wasn't doing her job.**_

 _ **As she looked for Sani the wind picked up, it began to howl and swirl around. Dirt scattered around and flew, hitting her face and causing her to squint. She pushed through another row of bushes, trying to get to the clearing on the other side. As soon as she was free, she started to scan the area for any sign of him. Then to her dismay with a loud crack of thunder and a blinding flash, a small, but good sized branch crashed down upon her shoulders, causing her to fall unconscious to the ground. There she lay, pinned down by this branch, unable to continue with her search of he child in her care. Her mind fought to wake her body up from this paralyzed state, screaming and struggling to get her out of there and find Sani…. Moments had passed but suddenly, her eyes shot open as a small cry was heard in the distance. The rain had already begun; her clothes were saturated and she was cold. With all her strength, she pushed her torso up and felt relief the second the wooden weight rolled off her back. Had it been any bigger, it would have crushed her tiny frame. She checked for any signs of trauma quickly and looked up again as the cry was heard again.**_

" _ **SANI!?" her weary voice called out…**_

 _ **No answer.**_

 _ **Panic hit her suddenly. Where is he? Why can I hear him but not see him? She thought frantically as she searched in the torrential rain and lightning. He had to be here… He was her responsibility. She caught a glimpse of something white up ahead and stared that way when a lough roaring sound filled her ears causing her to freeze. She turned her head to the right, just in time to see a huge pile of debris and water charging in her direction. Fear set in fully from her current panicked state. She started running toward the white object she saw a few moments prior but before she reached it, a hand reached out and pulled her away.**_

" _ **NO!" She screamed… "I need to get to Sani!"**_

 _ **Her heart pounded in her chest. The ground where she was once walking on was now a raging river, with all kinds of things whipping by her. Rakia's eyes soon became blurry with tears as she turned her head back to see who plucked her out of harms way...**_

…

The wind started picking up, branches brushing against the roof. Rukia shuttered as Byakuya wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his side.

"You're safe with me." His soft voice spoke.

She looked up and met his gaze. A calm came about her and her stressed expression became soft. Smiling, she lowered her head to rest against his chest. Byakuya cradled her in his arms as the wind gave way to the sound of rain pummeling against the side of their apartment. Rukia heard it, but being in the safety of his arms made it easier for her to remain calm.

"You know, I hear that this kind of weather is good for other things besides cuddling... "He nudged.

She gave a light giggle before looking back up at him.

"Are you serious right now?" she smirked.

Byakuya was not kidding. He was trying to change her demeanor into a lighter one. Brushing the side of her cheek with his palm, he slipped his hand behind her head and gently pulled her into a kiss. Rukia closed her eyes as his tongue slowly slipped its way into her mouth, meeting hers. She felt his hands slide behind her body, locking her into a safety net. Their kiss became deeper as her arms wrapped around him, bringing their bodies closer together. As the storm picked up speed outside, they cuddled in the darkness caused by the power outage, and Rukia almost completely forgot about that storm raging on the other side of the wall.

…

 _ **Ichigo pulled her out of the way just as the water began to rush by. Her body was almost completely limp in his arms as she stood in shock. He had no idea that she was looking for a child.**_

" _ **Hey! Are you crazy?!" he shook her by the shoulders.**_

 _ **Rukia stammered, but made no sense to him, "… Sani… watching…. Oh no!"**_

 _ **The orange haired boy looked puzzled. Looking in the direction her shaky hand pointed, he squinted and saw a horrific sight. A small figure was draped over a limb above the water. It was clearly a body but what he didn't know was that it was actually a child! He took Rukia by her shoulders and shook her lightly.**_

" _ **Hey! I need you to focus girl! "He stated.**_

 _ **The shaking seemed to work as she fixed her bewildered gaze on his eyes. She slowly nodded but she was still in a daze.**_

" _ **What is that on that tree?" he asked**_

 _ **Her voice was broken and weary as she pointed towards the figure hanging from the tree limb,**_

"… _**That's… SA… I'm... I'm… SANI!" she screamed his name once she gained her senses completely.**_

 _ **Ichigo put it together and stood up, "Stay here… I'll go get him." He said.**_

"… _ **wh-who are you?" she asked, finally realizing that she was talking to a complete stranger.**_

 _ **The orange haired boy gave her a big grin and ruffled her hair,**_

" _ **My name's Ichigo… "**_

 _ **He ran alongside the now steady stream until he was directly in front of the tree. From where he stood however, he could see that Sani was only a child. This caused his adrenaline to course through his body. Without further hesitation, he jumped into the water and rushed to the seemingly lifeless body of the child. His heart sank once he realized that the little boy was in fact dead. Ichigo looked back at Rukia and her expression hinted that she already knew that Sani was dead. She dropped to her knees as he began to walk towards her with the boy in his arms. How is she going to explain to his parents that their only child is dead, and it's her fault. Because she couldn't put down the phone... Because she had to check messages instead of keeping watch of Sani. Rukia failed him. She failed his parents... Her heart shattered. Clinging to his cold, limp body she rocked back and fourth; cradling him. Ichigo could only stand and watch as she started to cry…**_

…

Their heated moment was interrupted as Rakia's phone began to vibrate on the night stand. She quickly pulled herself from his arms and fixed her eyes on the screen in front of her.

"Orihime says they only got a little wind damage to a couple of their trees... We should be alright... Won't we?" she turned to Byakuya as she lowered her phone, illuminating their faces.

He smiled at her and nodded in response. Smiling, she quickly poked at her screen once more before clicking a button and setting it back down. She crawled back to her spot next to him and nuzzled his chest. She could hear all what was happening outside of their home, but something about the way he held her made it all not matter. He gently stroked her hair, running his fingers throughout the raven locks. With each stroke, he caught just the slightest of scents from her. He loved the way she smelled. Unbeknownst to him, she could hear him sniffing her hair and decided to call him out even though they couldn't see in the darkness...

"You know… most people would think you were crazy... " she smiled up at him.

He looked down knowing that she was looking up at him, "and why is that, "

She pulled herself back a little and gently brushed her lips against his cheek as she spoke softly in his ear,

"I can totally hear you smelling my hair…. That's kind of creepy... "She said

Byakuya gently pulled a small handful of her hair, pulling her head back just inches from his. Smiling, he placed his lips on hers and gave her a light kiss.

"Do _you_ think I'm crazy? "He inquired.

She took a gentle hold of his arms and lowered them to her sides. Although the lights were out and the only light they had was the flash from the lightning outside, she could see his face. She knew he was looking directly at her. Smiling to herself, she brought her hand back up to his face and gently brushed against his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Of course I think you're crazy… why else would you put up with me for so many years. "She replied softly into his ear.

Byakuya felt her lips on his ear and gave a slight shudder, he quickly wrapped her in his arms and pulled them back down onto the bed.

"Would you like me to show you how crazy I _can_ be?" he growled seductively.

Rukia really wasn't expecting his reaction as he ended up on top of her, pinning her hands above her head. Their noses touched and their bodies were pressed together. She tried to wriggle free from his grasp, but not hard enough. He would never hurt her, and she was well aware what he was up to. With a quick movement of her leg, she switched positions and planted herself on top of him. That was really the last thing on her mind, but she went ahead and played into it for a minute. Rukia leaned over and picked up her phone from the night stand. Byakuya reminded her that he was still under her, by playfully slapping her bottom with both of his hands. She yelped and crashed onto his chest where he once again, wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her mouth passionately, so much so she moaned a little. They parted from the lip embrace and he rubbed her bottom very tenderly, but gave it a firm grab,

"It better be and important issue…" he said, sliding off to the edge of the bed after releasing her. Rukia only smiled in response. She looked at her phone intently as he stood up by the bed tossing a small pillow at her.

"I'm going to check out the window to see if it's died down any..." he said as he made his way to the balcony doors.

Rukia looked up from her screen and smiled. He always took care of her.

…

 _ **Ichigo carried the child's body as Rukia shamefully dragged behind. The storm had passed and the once raging river, was now just a trail of matted grass and debris. She sobbed quietly not thinking he would hear her.**_

" _ **Hey... Umm, don't beat yourself up, girl. This happens you know? It wasn't-"he was quickly cut off...**_

" _ **It WAS my fault! I should have been more focused on him than my damn phone!" she cried.**_

 _ **Ichigo didn't want to go any deeper in conversations with her. He knew she was falling apart and nothing would make her feel better at that moment.**_

 _ **They arrived at the house where Sani's parents were waiting. They had no idea where they were and were waiting for them on the porch. His mother stood in horror as she saw her son dangling from Ichigo's arms. All Rukia could do was stare at the ground as his father took his limp body from Ichigo's arms... She had failed at her job and now a child is dead. Sani's parents didn't yell out accuse Rukia of anything. Instead, the mother pulled her into a tight embrace.**_

" _ **This wasn't your fault, do you understand? "She said softly. She was in shock herself but managed to keep a slight cool.**_

 _ **Rakia's eyes were so red from crying, her facial expression was blank and all she could think about was how she didn't watch Sani like she was supposed to. Her voice was gone. She looked over at Ichigo. He stood there with his hands buried in his pockets. Had he not shown up when he did, Rukia probably would have died too. All that came across her mind was why… why wasn't it her? Why did this have to happen… she knelt down to Sani's parents and bowed her head.**_

" _ **I am terribly sorry for this. I should have been a better nanny… "She started to say.**_

" _ **It's not your fault." She heard a deep, monotone voice say from the hallway.**_

 _ **She looked up and there stood Byakuya. His eyes were closed and he didn't show much of emotion. Sani's mother approached him, placing her hand on his shoulder.**_

" _ **Brother, I am going to make a few phone calls... Please take care of her. "**_

 _ **Byakuya nodded as she made her way inside. After a few minutes, the sound of her sobs filled the hall. Rukia was about to walk in when Byakuya held out his arm, blocking her.**_

" _ **Please, let me…" Rukia pleaded.**_

" _ **I cannot." Was his reply.**_

 _ **Ichigo walked up behind her, pulling her hand softly.**_

" _ **It's okay…" Ichigo said.**_

 _ **Byakuya then looked at the two of them. The orange color of Ichigo's hair caught his attention first, but after a couple of seconds, he looked down into large orbs of violet. Rukia was equally surprised. Ichigo noticed the attraction almost instantly and quietly excused himself.**_

" _ **Please… I need to-"her words were quickly cut off.**_

" _ **My sister needs to be alone with her husband right now… it wasn't your fault… Rukia." He reached out again and placed his hand on her shoulder.**_

 _ **Their eyes lost connection as soon as she turned her head…**_

" _ **I can't ever repay you, Ichigo." She bowed.**_

" _ **Hey, don't worry about it... " he smiled as he made his way back up the steps, finally figuring out what her name was.. ".. Rukia."**_

 _ **Rukia then stood up and turned back to Byakuya. Her forced smile showed him the strength she had deep inside.**_

" _ **I am terribly sorry for what happened to your nephew… please accept my condolences, -"**_

" _ **Byakuya? " A sweet voice suddenly appeared from behind him.**_

 _ **He turned around and revealed a younger girl with orange hair almost like Ichigo. She wore a pink tee shirt with light blue denim jeans, and her tennis shoes. Her smile was honest and her eyes were like Byakuya's shade of grey. Rukia looked up and met eyes with her.**_

" _ **You must be Rukia?" the girl asked in a sweet tone.**_

 _ **Rukia nodded in response. The girl walked passed Byakuya and gently grasped his arm as he walked by.**_

" _ **My brother is right… our nephew was very dear to us, but we understand that things like this happen… that creek is dangerous, and Sani knew better than that " her voice cracked while her eyes welled with tears. "… but you did not cause this." She ended.**_

 _ **Rukia looked down but the girl caught her chin as she tried to hide her shame. She lifted her head and looked into her eyes. A sweet smile broke on her face, even though she had tears...**_

" _ **Don't blame yourself…" she said.**_

 _ **Rukias eyes had been so tired of crying that she could only give a weak smile... Closing her eyes and letting what tears se had left, slide down her cheek.**_

" _ **Very well then…"**_

" _ **Orihime…. My name is Orihime.**_

…

…

Rukia hopped off of the bed to light a candle on the dresser, and carefully made her way to the balcony doors where Byakuya stood. The storm had moved further away from them and only wind and light drizzle remained. She stood behind him for a second before she slinked her arms around him. He rested his hands over hers and leaned into her gently.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked.

Rukia nuzzled her nose into his back and squeezed him.

"I love you. "She said.

Byakuya turned around and pulled her into an embrace of his own.

"I love you, Rukia. "He replied with a kiss.

She pulled away and smiled up at him. With a gentle stroke of her hair, he cradled her neck and pulled her in for a much deeper kiss. They stood on the balcony as the lighting in the distance illuminated their bodies. With one swift gesture, he lifted her up and straddled her on himself. Rukia smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss his mouth. He reached back, careful not to break their kiss, and shut the doors to the balcony. Finding the bed, he lay her down after breaking apart and continued to work on her body... His lips travelled down from her lips to her jaw line, and down to her neck. He inhaled her, taking in all of her scent. As his head lowered down her chest, she ran her fingers through his hair; stopping at his scalp, she gently raked her nails over the skin earning a light nip on her breast. She looked down at him as he slid his hand into her bra and cupped her mound. His thumb delicately brushed her nipple, sending shivers up her spine. His free hand took the open opportunity to whip to the back and unclasp her bra, unveiling both of the supple breasts and quickly began to show some attention to the other side. Their breaths were heavy with passion as he continued to play with her and she caressed his shoulders and neck. He started to move lower, moving her robe completely off of her almost completely naked body. She shuttered beneath his lips, as they set fire to her skin. He stopped at her naval and looked up at her face; for a moment he wished he could stop time. She looked back down at him and their eyes met.

"Marry me, Rukia…" he replied.

She felt her heart stop for a second, as her brain worked to register what he just said. His voice was sincere and honest…

"You want to?" was all she could say, grinning from ear to ear.

Byakuya smiled at her and started giving her light kisses further down to her panty line. He looked up at her again, as he looped his fingers on the band and slowly slid them down. Biting her lip and looking back down at him, Rukia felt her heart begin to beat wildly

…

…

…

The next morning, Rukia was awoken by a loud bang and what sounded like shattering glass. She flew out of bed, grabbing the lamp on her night stand and stood by the door. Whatever it was making all that racket was just on the other side. With nothing on but a long shirt, she braced herself as the knob slowly turned. As the door creaked open, Rukia raised her weapon above her head, ready to attack until she met a pair of wide grey eyes and bright colored hair.

"Orihime!" she sounded relieved as she dropped the lamp.

Orihime giggled as she clumsily wheeled in a breakfast cart.

"Well I wasn't trying to wake you up like that…" she smiled.

Rukia slumped on her bed and scratched her head, "…where's Byakuya?" she yawned.

Orihime say beside her and poured some juice into a glass, "He went to our place to help with the trees that fell. He told me to come hang out with you for a little while. "

Rukia smiled as she drank the drink. She was always glad to spend time with Orihime. Since they meet, the two became really good friends. When Ichigo proposed to her, Rukia helped him. On the day of their wedding, Rukia and Byakuya were the maid of honor and best man. Orihime was also expecting.

"How's our little sea monkey coming along? " Rukia joked as she rubbed her belly.

Orihime returned a smile and placed her hand over Rukia's.

"It's starting to kick more..." she said softly.

As if on cue, the baby kicked underneath their hands. Rukia's eyes widened in amazement.

"That's amazing!" she grinned, "... By the feel of it, this baby is going to be strong! "

Rukia slowly removed her hand and placed it on her lap. Orihime smiled reassuringly

"Is something bothering you? "

Rukia knew there was no hiding from her. Orihime had a sense of things and since she became pregnant, it seemed to intensify.

".. Well… Byakuya... "She wasn't sure if she should say anything, but did anyway,

".. He asked me to marry him."

Orihime's eyes lit up. Her smile spread from one ear to the other as she took a hold of Rukia's hands.

"Oh my stars! That is wonderful news!" she laughed.

Rukia smiled, but didn't seem to feel the same way...

"Rukia? What is it?"

She looked down and then slightly turned away, "I'm scared to have kids…" she confessed.

Orihime smiled once more. She gently turned Rukia's face back in her direction

"… Is that all?" Orihime quizzed, "because Rukia, honey… you have nothing to be afraid of. Brother is a good man, and you have Ichigo and I…. What are you afraid of? "

Rukia gave a soft smile and looked back down at her hands, she then felt tears well in her eyes as she fought back tears.

"I was told I could never carry…" was her only reply, as the tears streamed down her cheeks, "… they said I could never have a full term pregnancy. "

Little did she know, Byakuya was standing on the other side of the door…?

…

…

..

 **And there we have it… chapter one. I really hope it caught your attention! I'm already going to start on chapter two so there should be an update sooner than expected... Well leave me your thoughts/opinions… let me know if I can change anything!**


End file.
